My Supermodel Girlfriend A Gakuto  Jeizu Fanfic
by PerkySunako
Summary: Just some drabble. I got bored . .   Jeizu is an OC      Jeizu Echizen is now a successful model. Ah, supermodel. She's been going here and there for her photoshoots and fashion shows. Everybody's happy for her    Well.. almost everybody,


PerkySunako: Just some drabble, I got bored. Here it is, min'na. I hope that somehow, you'll find it entertaining 

* * *

><p>"Argh.. it's so hot today!" Gakuto sighed as he went out of the tennis court. "What do you expect, it's summer," Yuushi said as he passed a water bottle to Gakuto. "I want to cool down. Hey you guys want to cool down at the mall?" He asked. "Wow, the mall huh. I'd rather go swimming," Shishido said. "But the mall will be more fun and it has lots of food to choose from!" the sweating redhead insisted. "Fine, the mall it is," Yuushi sighed as he took his face towel.<p>

A while later as they all settled in the cafeteria, all cooled down. Choutarou noticed a large picture, "Hey isn't that Jeizu-san?"  
>"Ha ha, very funny. You can't fool me. She's at New York for some big fashion thingy," Gakuto said.<br>"No, it is her." Shishido insisted. Gakuto looked behind him and saw the large photo. Some jeans advertisement. In the photo was a sexy looking shirtless guy with six-pack abs. But what caught his attention was the girl beside the shirtless guy. Wearing a halter top and the branded jeans.  
>Gakuto frowned. "Yes it is her." He turned around and continued drinking his smoothie.<br>Yuushi chuckled, "You'll get used to it." Just as he said that Gakuto's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it, "Moshi moshi?"  
>"Oi Gakuto, care to explain why Gakuto freak is on the cover of Ore-sama's favorite magazine?" Atobe was frowning. "Ore-sama is supposed to be on the cover and yet he sees Gakuto freak." Gakuto laughed at him and said, "Well I guess Jeizu got chosen over you, Atobe,"<br>"Ore-sama will not settle for this. Fix it." He finished the conversation. Gakuto put his phone back in his pocket. Shishido spoke, "Well it seems not everyone is happy about Jeizu being a supermodel now."  
>Gakuto played with the straw and said, "Don't mind that. Atobe's just jealous," Shishido chuckled, "And you are?" he received a glare from the redhead. "I'm not jealous."<br>"Is that denial I hear?" Yuushi smirked. "Tch.. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Gakuto stood up and walked away. "Ah Mukahi-senpai," Choutarou worriedly said. Gakuto ignored him, frowning. "Let him go, Choutarou. He'll be alright by tomorrow," Yuushi adjusted his glasses. "What do you mean?"  
>"Jeizu's coming back today, from New York. She told me to tell Gakuto," Yuushi replied. "Eh? Why didn't you tell Mukahi-senpai?"<br>The tensai just smirked.

Gakuto stuffed his hands in his pockets, kicking a few pebbles around. 'There's nothing to be jealous about. I mean, so what if she's out there with a hundred good-looking guys around her,' He thought, but frowning all the while.

He reached his house and opened the door. "Gakuto!" Jeizu hugged him. "J-Jeizu?" he said surprised. "One and only. I missed you," she lay her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tighter, "You didn't tell me you were coming home today,"  
>"What? I told Yuushi to tell you," she replied. "You told Yuushi," a sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Darn it Yuushi!" he yelled. She laughed at him. He picked her up, walked to the couch and lay her there.<br>"Why didn't you tell me instead?"  
>"Actually I told Yuushi about a few days back. If I told you, heard your hypnotizing voice and talked to you, then I would have took the next flight available and hurried back here. Because I miss you so much and I miss waking up with a certain redhead's arms tightly wound around my waist," she looked up at him and smiled. His heart beat fast as he heard those words. "Jeizu.." he leaned down and kissed her. She instinctively slid her arms around his neck and kissed back.<br>"I love you," she said under the kiss. "I love you more," he replied. "I love you infinitely," Gakuto pulled back and looked at her, "I love you two times the infinity," She giggled, "We've been fighting over this for a long long time. Still, no one has won."  
>"No, I'll win. Because I'll stop you from talking. I love you more," he quickly leaned back down and kissed her, keeping her from replying. Her tongue was busy kissing back that she couldn't talk. She only smiled and thought, 'I'll always love you more,'<p> 


End file.
